Pretty Girl
by BoscoBabe
Summary: There's a rainstorm with Lorelai, Luke, Jess, and Rory trapped in the diner. First chap. has a song by the talented band Sugarcult-song is Pretty Girl(hence title). Sad song, HOPEFULLY good story. you decide.


"Run, Girl, run!"  
  
"Mom, the diner is less than three feet away and empty. I'm doubting that suddenly, at 9 at night, everyone will rush out of their houses in need of a caffeinated beverage."  
  
"Don't underestimate coffee's creamy goodness, Rory. It takes no prisoners."  
  
Lorelai strode to the door of the diner and threw it open dramatically. Luke was tidying up and Jess was wiping down the counter.  
  
When they were in, Luke ran to the door and locked it, shouting "NO MORE CUSTOMERS!".  
  
Rory glanced at him, amused, and said, "No wonder business is boming, what with the hospitality."  
  
Luke rolled his eyes, then turned to the older Gilmore girl.  
  
"Lorelai."  
  
"Hello, Luke, how's your coffee doing..." Lorelai said, making a beeline for the counter.  
  
"Thank you for caring so much about how I'm doing." Luke grunted, snatching it away before she could get too close.  
  
Lorelai looked at one end of the diner, then the other.  
  
"Well, I didn't want to distract you, with all these customers needing to be served."  
  
Luke scowled and Jess grinned at Rory, who sat down at the counter.  
  
"Hey." Jess said.  
  
"Hey." Rory said.  
  
Lorelai knudged Luke and said, "You hear that fascinating conversation? That's the future of America."  
  
Jess jumped over the counter and chuckled . "Well, we are, we are, the youth of the nation."  
  
Lorelai sent a puzzled glance at the teenagers, then shrugged and went after the coffee.  
  
(A/N- that was my attempt at being funny. It's a POD song if you didn't know-Youth of the Nation. Very good) "So, back from another day at Chilton Prep?" Jess asked, leaning against the counter.  
  
"Yes, I do usually go to school on school days."  
  
Jess rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hey", Rory said, catching a mug of coffee that her mom slid her way from the other end of the counter, "Don't knock it 'till you've tried it."  
  
Jess crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow at Rory. "Was that an insult?"  
  
Rory just sipped her coffee and looked at Jess over her mug.  
  
Suddenly, the lights flickered and went out.  
  
"Hey...HEY....the lights went out!" Lorelai said, poking Luke in the ribs.  
  
"Thank you for that, what would I do without you."  
  
"Well, I tell you, you'd have a lot more coffee."  
  
Rory sighed, then said, "Hey, I think its time we're going, mom. It's too late for me."  
  
She walked to the door and tried to open it, unsuccessfully.  
  
"Luke, can you open the door for me?"  
  
Lorelai shook her head and pointed to the window. "Look at that storm."  
  
Rory turned to the window, and faced the storm of the century. The rain was beating on the street, and lightning was cracking every few seconds.  
  
"Jesus." Jess said, having come up next to her.  
  
"So...what do we do?" Rory turned to her mom and they locked eyes, blue on blue.  
  
"You stay." Jess said firmly.  
  
"Is that ok with you, Luke?" Lorelai asked.  
  
He shrugged, and went back to tidying up the diner. "Then its settled." Lorelai said firmly, then went to get seconds of coffee.  
  
"So...what do you do for fun around here?' Rory asked Jess.  
  
He tilted his head to the side and grinned. "You mean when I don't have a hot girl in my house?"  
  
She blushed, and he laughed.  
  
"Seriously, what do you do?"  
  
He raked a hand through his dark hair and shrugged. "I don't know, listen to music, read."  
  
"Sound good to me!" Rory said, grabbing his hand, about to pull him up to his room, then stopping.  
  
She looked at their hands, together, then held his for a while, for real, but then dropping it.  
  
"Mom, we're going to listen to some music." Rory yelled as she walked upstairs.  
  
"OK..", Lorelai called, "Don't do anything I did when I was 16."  
  
Rory went straight to the bookshelf when they reached Jess's room.  
  
"Umm...help yourself." Jess said, sort of half-smiling.  
  
She looked at him over her shoulder and grinned.  
  
"OK, so what are we listening to?" He asked. She flopped onto his bed with Farenheit 451 and replied, "Your choice."  
  
"Sugarcult it is."  
  
"Sugar-huh?" Rory asked, looking up from her book. "Sounds like a boyband."  
  
"You think I own any CD's that are high-pitched or girly?"  
  
She dramatically pointed to an O-Town CD lying on the ground. He picked it up and scowled, like Luke.  
  
"Hey, 'Nothing at All' is a very sensitive song. I happen to be a very sensitive guy."  
  
He pushed the play button and the words "STUCK IN AMERICA" blared from the speakers.  
  
"Yeah, so sensitive." She laughed.  
  
He chose another song and pressed play. Eerie sounding music blasted, then the lyrics kicked in.  
  
*Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything  
  
Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about  
  
That's what you get for falling again  
  
You can never get 'em out of your head  
  
It's the way  
  
That he makes you feel  
  
It's the way  
  
That he kisses you  
  
It's the way  
  
That he makes you fall in love  
  
  
  
She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and  
  
Her killer instinct tells her to beware of evil men  
  
And that's what you get for falling again  
  
You can never get 'em out of your head  
  
And that's what you get for falling again  
  
You can never get 'em out of your head  
  
  
  
It's the way  
  
That he makes you feel  
  
It's the way  
  
That he kisses you  
  
It's the way  
  
That he makes you fall in love  
  
  
  
It's the way  
  
That he makes you feel  
  
It's the way  
  
That he kisses you  
  
It's the way  
  
That he makes you fall in love  
  
Love  
  
  
  
Pretty girl, pretty girl  
  
  
  
Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything  
  
Pretty soon she'll figure out  
  
You can never get 'em out of your head  
  
  
  
It's the way  
  
That he makes you cry  
  
It's the way  
  
That he in your mind  
  
It's the way  
  
That he makes you fall in love  
  
  
  
It's the way  
  
That he makes you feel  
  
It's the way  
  
That he kisses you  
  
It's the way  
  
That he makes you fall in love  
  
Love  
  
Rory was just staring at Jess as he sang along with the song, a painful look on his face.  
  
When he was finished, he cleared his throat and sat next to Rory.  
  
"Did you like it?" Jess asked.  
  
"Like it? That was some seriously good music, friend." Rory said, nodding.  
  
"It a very thought-provoking song." Jess said meaningfully.  
  
"What did it provoke you to think?" Rory asked.  
  
Jess just shook his head, grabbed a book and sat on the floor.  
  
"It's the way...that he makes you fall in love..." 


End file.
